


Shipwrecked

by orphan_account



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Set before the Movie, Survival, description of corpses, the relationship is platonic but could be read as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You find yourself in a hopeless situation; stranded on an unfamiliar planet with only the ship's second-in-command to accompany you. She, however, isn't ready to give up quite yet.
Relationships: Amelia (Disney: Treasure Planet) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Shipwrecked

When the ship came down, it came down hard.

So, about spacing. You knew how unlikely it was that something bad would happen, at least when going through the parts of the Etherium that ships usually did. Despite this, you could never help feeling a bit nervous. So when you had found out that the captain of the ship, an octopus-like alien, had decided to take a detour to avoid a meteor shower, you didn’t know what to think. Of course, you would love to trust the captain’s judgement, but leaving the trail that most commonplace ships took couldn’t be safe.

Maybe it would have been easier to trust the captain if his second-in-command hadn’t kept extremely alert throughout the travel, her face revealing somewhat concealed worry.

The ship swayed all night from the solar wind, making it really difficult for you to sleep as it creaked. You were slowly starting to regret the trip as you tried and failed to convince yourself that it was nothing to worry about. The captain was certainly experienced to be in charge of such a big sail. The second-in-command looked like she must have only been in her twenties. What did she know? Everything will be better in the morning… With these thoughts, you were able to finally fall into troubled sleep.

You woke up during the early hours of the morning, and the ship shook. The other passengers around you were waking up, and there were screams. You thought you heard a child cry. You tried getting up, but the ship shook again, causing you to fall on your bum and slid across the floor rather embarrassingly. That thought, of course, was extremely out of place. You should be more worried about your safety than trying to not look embarrassing to the others. So, against your better judgement, you tried getting up again, maybe to try to climb onto the deck to see what was going on or hold onto something. But before you could manage to do any of that, the ship tilted, and you were sent flying. The last thing you could remember was hitting your head against the wall. The last thing everyone else remembered was seeing the icy ground come towards them.

The darkness was disturbed a couple of times by faint light, or sounds of distress, or an explosion. Most sounds were concealed by the ringing in your ears, and nothing was quite enough to convince you to get up. There was pain, and it seemed easier to just sleep, for a little longer. Once or twice you did attempt to see what was happening. It was no use; any control you had over whether you were conscious or not was spurious, or at the very least negligible. The darkness was pulling you in harder than you could have ever imagined pulling against. So, you fell back, once and again. In a way, it was like drowning, although you imagined that it was a lot calmer. Like the waves of water coming over you were merely air, or space dust.

It was someone else who pulled you out of the dark. Well, it was less of a pull and more of a tap on the face. The darkness subsided, but your vision was blurry and there was something over your right eye. It was cold, and it smelled. Your ears were still ringing loudly, but you could see the person alarmingly close to your face saying something. You blinked a few times, and finally, your vision cleared a bit.

“Hello? Wake up!” you recognized the person in front of you as the second-in-command of the ship, and a moment later you were able to connect the word you were hearing to her moving mouth. The next thing you could feel was piercing cold. You groaned.

The feline in front of you sighed, although in your fuzzy state you couldn’t quite determine whether it was relief or annoyance. You sincerely hoped it was the former.

“Do me a favor and stay awake,” she spoke, before leaving your field of vision. You tried to turn to look at the direction she had went but felt something hard against your ear. You realized that you were still lying on the floorboards that you fell upon before. Getting up from them was a chore, and you noticed how small your field of vision was. You tried to open your left eye, but your eyelashes were glued together with something sticky. As you rose your hand to feel at it, and wipe it off enough to open your eye, your fingers got covered in half-clotted blood. You felt scared; was your eye damaged? But further exploration revealed that there was a wound on your forehead, and it was no longer bleeding, so you left it at that to finally observe your surroundings.

You almost wished that you hadn’t done that, although it was inevitable. There was broken wood everywhere, and dead bodies scattered across the cabin floor. It took you a while to identify what they were, which in hindsight might have been due to shock, but in the moment, you thought they looked rather like broken sacks of flour. You shouldn’t touch a sack like that, because if you try to pick it up, all the flour will spill on the floor, never to be recovered. You saw the feline woman do just that, though, pick them up one by one, and shake them. _No, no, you’ll spill all the flour. Then it can’t be used anymore, you see?_

Also in hindsight, the fact that you attributed the bodies to sacks of flour might have been due to the white substance that was scattered across most of them. It looked rather like flour, yes, but it wasn’t coming from the bodies. It was streaming in through the wood, carried by the whistling wind. And if it wasn’t for the cold brought by that wind, you might have just fallen back unconscious from the shock of realizing that you weren’t looking at sacks of flour. You felt like it was an appropriate time to scream. But all you could utter was a sob. You stared directly in front of you, seeing nothing, which was infinitely better than seeing anything that was there to be seen.

“Get up.”

You were broken from your trance by someone shaking you by the shoulder. You fixed your gaze and looked up from where you were sitting to see the second-in-command of the ship again. Her gaze was misty, but intense. You took a moment to just look at her eyes, not registering what she was saying.

“Can you walk? We need to get out of here,” she spoke. You started to pull yourself up. There was no real pain aside from a dull ache, but still it felt like you were trying to move some ancient, screeching machinery. Without speaking a word, you got to your feet, and the feline instantly hauled your arm over her shoulder to support you. You could walk just fine, there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with your legs. You just felt like you weren’t there, like you could have just as well been outside the ship, or back home. So, more than anything, she was directing you.

“Steps,” she stated as you reached the stairs up to the deck. Or rather, where the deck would have been. For there was not much of it left, and you were instantly hit with the blasting wind as you left the shelter. It howled all around you with no clear direction, erratically. You squinted your eyes as the second-in-command of the ship directed you forward. You briefly registered that she opened a door, and just like that, the wind was gone, and the door slammed shut. The shoulder you were leaning against was gone, and you did everything in your might to not slump to the floor.

Looking around the space, you noticed that there were only a few small cracks in the walls of it, and that there were no dead bodies. It was an improvement.

“Thanks,” you croaked out with your unused voice. The feline seemed rather out of breath and nodded, somehow still keeping her back straight.

“No sweat,” she replied, her voice clear as she sat down in one of the chairs in the small room that you assumed must have been the captain’s. She looked visibly drained, but even now maintained her posture.

“Where’s the captain?” you asked, finally starting to gather the situation in your head.

The feline squinted, as if in pain.

“Lost,” she answered simply. You furrowed your brows for a second, before realizing that she probably meant that the captain was gone for good.

“What about the other passengers? The crew?” you inquired further. She shook her head.

“There is no one else.”

**Author's Note:**

> not to be a furry but i love amelia
> 
> I only saw treasure planet a few days ago and I have watched it like 4 times after that
> 
> amelia is the queen of everythign


End file.
